


I'm Not Ready

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: The Gals plus some make a video to show Heather O'Reilly just how much they appreciate her.





	I'm Not Ready

“Shut up guys!” Ash yelled and Ali rolled her eyes, pulling the woman back down onto the couch.

“Come on, we’re going to watch the video!” Julie said as she sat down, a bowl of popcorn in her hands. 

“I can’t believe you made a video,” Heather mumbled stealing some of the popcorn from Julie.

“Of course we did, we love you.”

“Someone has tissues right?” Heather asked and Becky handed her a box. “Thanks, bud,” Heather said taking them from her. 

“Expecting water works?”

“Tears of laughter from how sappy you guys all are.” She smirked.

“We’ll see about that,” Becky said as the video started.

x-x-x

Ali sat down in front of the camera, for once not knowing what to say, she had tears in her eyes already, threatening to spill over. She wiped them quickly trying to chuckle them away.

“I’m honestly not ready for this,” she laughed softly, before sighing trying to collect herself. “How am I going to miss Heather O'Reilly?” She asked, looking down at her hands as they fiddled with a tissue. “Everyday, with every fiber of my being.” Ali nodded before looking back up at the lenses in front of her. “HAO is one of my best friends, she’s one of everyone's best friends on this team. She’s always there when you need her and can always put a smile on your face. It’s not just about the game when it comes to Heather, it’s about life. Yeah, she’s been that go-to clutch player for years but she’s been our glue for much longer than that.” 

x-x-x

“Who is going to take over Guess my Roomie?” Pinoe asked as she sat down on the stool in front of the camera. “Not saying that’s the best part of having HAO around but like that’s the best part of having her around.” She grinned into the camera for a moment before the smile broke and she sighed. “Seriously though I’m going to miss you so much, you’ve been there for me for so long, I honestly don’t think I’ve ever thanked you. So Thank you, Heather, you’ve made my life so much better. I’ve learned so much from you and I’m going to miss watching you out on the pitch taking names girl.” 

x-x-x

“You got lucky! I wasn’t going to be able to do this but you’re right out in the living room holding Cassius while I’m in the bedroom with Dom recording this.” Syd laughed shaking her head. “Heather, you are a beast on the pitch, and the best friend anyone could ask for off the pitch. You took everyone under your wing at some point or another, you made all of us feel like we belong. Hell, you’ve been reminding me that I have a job to come back to and a team waiting for me. I can’t wait to keep playing with you in KC next season, till then, you promised you babysit right? I need a date night where I don’t have a baby attached to my hip.” Syd grinned. “I expect a few clutch goals from you next season, though, if I can’t play with you internationally any more than you bet I’m going to milk your skills in the club.”

Syd sighed, a soft smile on her face as she looked up at Dom, his own eyes sparkling with tears. “I love you girl, and I can’t wait to see what the rest of your life has in store for you. You’ve inspired a nation girly, you are truly one of the greats.”

x-x-x

Mal scrunched up her face a little as she sat down, she wasn’t sure what to say, HAO was her idol and now she was gone. 

“Are you sure there is no way I can convince you to stay? I’d offer you money but they don’t even pay me yet so…” Mal chuckled lowly. “I know you probably get this a lot but… I’ve looked up to you since I was a kid… seriously you were 17, I was two, my whole life I’ve known your name. My whole life I’ve wanted to be you. I watched you become an Olympic gold medalist and then a world champion and then I got to actually be on the team with you. Be in camp with you. Be on the pitch with you. I couldn’t have asked for anything more.” Mal grinned. “You are my hero.”

x-x-x

Morgan walked up to the stool, looking at the camera. 

“I’m never going to get used to these.” She admitted to the guy there to video each segment.

“I can’t blame you, it’s got to be hard.” He replied with a sad smile.

“First Boxx, then Lauren, then Abby and Cap and Lori…” She sighed as she sat down. “It’s hard watching them go. The best of the best, gone. Poof like that.”

“Ready to start?” He asked and Moe nodded.

“Heather Ann O'Reilly… where do I even begin?” Morgan chuckled into the camera. “I guess I’ll start with the first camp Lauren wasn’t there. Now that was a bad day. A really bad camp for me too. Somehow you kept my head up, though. You always invited me out for coffee, or lunch or out on the town. You kept me busy, knowing that if I got alone I’d be a wallowing mess. I can’t thank you enough for that. You kept me afloat when all I wanted to do was let the big waves of self-doubt swallow me whole. Here I was, heck here I still am, just a tiny string bean and all these people are comparing me to the great Lauren Cheney. I wasn’t ready for that. She was helping to guide me along the right path...but then she retired. I was terrified that I wasn’t going to have someone like her around to keep me up and show me the way but you stepped right into her shoes as if they were made custom for you… you did mama Cheney proud, mama HAO.” By now Moe had tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. “Thanks for being there for me HAO.” Moe got up and walked away, wiping the tears from her eyes. The video recorder didn’t find it necessary that he caught everything she said from the moment she walked in the room, he figured it’d be a good start to her part anyway.

x-x-x

Alex sat down, glaring at the camera. 

“We’re rolling right?”

“Right.”

“I know what you’re doing HAO. Don’t act like you can get away with this. I see those gears turning in your head. I know you’re going to go help coach UNC somehow. I can see you now in a plush corner office writing up game plans to crush my Cal Bears. I won’t stand for it.” Alex warned, stilling glaring deeply into the camera. “The only way I’ll be ok with this is if you promise to work your way up the ranks and take the head coach spot here. With us. Where you belong.” 

Alex leaned back, running a hand through her hair. “But in all seriousness HAO… I’m really going to miss you out there. No one reads the pitch better than you. No one picks me out on a run better than you. No one will ever be as good as you. I’m proud to call you my teammate, and my friend. Thank you for all the great years.” Alex stood up to leave, getting a few steps away before turning around.

“You better work up that ladder quickly HAO! I mean it.” She grinned before walking out of the room.

x-x-x

Amy settled into her couch, looking on either side of her. 

“Somehow I got both boys to bed on time tonight. I consider this a win.” She smiled. “So they asked me to do this and describe you as best I can, all I can think about is winning. It didn’t matter what pitch we were on, what country we were in, you always helped us win. Didn’t matter if it was the national level or club or, and I gag while saying this, college, you led those teams to wins. You led us to golds and championships and countless records. You made scoring fun, you made it easy. I never had to look far for the ball, and with you, I never had to run it down. It was always right at my feet then whooshing itself into the back of the net. Glorious. I’m sad to see you go, but I’m one of the lucky ones that don't have to say goodbye for long. I’ll see you in spring. We’ll redeem FCKC next summer. Love you, and come visit, these boys would love some aunty HAO time.”

x-x-x

“Your foot, my head.” Abby’s voice rang out as the picture focused. 

“That is one of my favorite memories with you. Our little role reversal.” She smiled now fully focused, slightly proud of herself for figuring the camera out without help. “I have so many of them, though. Favorite memories, not just goals. A lot of those goals though, were because of you. I wouldn’t be half as great as they say I am had you not been there beside me. Maybe you should’ve taken lesson from Kriges on your ‘after a perfect cross’ jaunt. Maybe that would’ve help gotten you the attention you deserve.” Abby sighed, shaking her head. “You’re going to do great things with your life, Heather, I can tell. Soccer was just the tip of the iceberg, so get out there and achieve more dreams of yours. We’ll have to get together and throw a retired party soon, there are a lot more of us suddenly. Go out there and feed a few more golden crosses to those girls. Have fun, and see you soon.”

x-x-x

“Well shit,” Ash said, tears already falling down her face. “I owe Ali ten bucks. I cried before I started.” She blew her nose quickly before looking up at the camera again. “What am I supposed to say? You are one of my best friends, I love you so much. From college to national team we’ve played together all over. I’d say ‘oh thank god now I don’t have to defend her’ but you aren’t even leaving the game for when we play against one another… maybe that’s what hurts the most, you’re only leaving half the game behind. Our team, we’re a family, and you have been my sister for so long it just feels like part of me isn’t going to be there anymore with you gone.” Ash sighed, stretching her back as she stared up at the ceiling. 

“All I know is you’ve taken really good care of that piece of me you hold for so long now, that I think I’ll keep trusting you with it. We might not be on the same pitch together anymore, but I’ll always have your back. I love you, Heather, I gotta stop before I cry again.” She chuckled, wiping her eyes.

“I’m not sure what I’m going to do without you out there with me HAO.” 

x-x-x

“I hate this, all I can think about is how it’s all your fault I had to do a game face that one time! Now it’s all over the net and yup I hate you,” Julie said quickly, a smile plastered on her face. “No but seriously HAO, you really should’ve practice this game face idea more with me.” Julie laughed. “Alright, alright, joking aside, I’m going to miss you. I’m going to miss breakfasts with you, and practices and game days. I’m going to miss the way you make me laugh and the way you pick us up after a hard loss. The way you always made sure we looked ahead. I’m going to miss the stupid jokes and pranks you pull, I still have that fake diamond, it’s on a shelf at home and every time I see it I think of you. I’m sad that you’re leaving, but… no, I’m just sad you’re leaving.” Julie pouted, eyes filling with unshed tears, she got up and started making her way out of the room. “We love you, Heather.”

x-x-x

“So, they told us we could share stories if we wanted and didn’t know what to say,” Tobin said, swinging her legs back and forth as she sat on the stool. 

“You might not even remember this, but my first practice at UNC, I fell, flat on my face. I didn’t even have the ball, it wasn’t coming toward me, nothing. I was just jogging the sideline watching the play and bam I was on the ground, hard. It knocked the wind out of me and destroyed my ego. I wanted to go curl up in my dorm and hide, never to be seen again. You, however, came trotting up like it was no big deal, pulled me right back up to my feet, dusted me off and said ‘watch your laces’ causing me to look down, as soon as I did you flicked my nose and jogged off, shooting a smile over  your shoulder at me. It took me a while but I realized no one cares that I fell down, only that I got back up. You made me get back up. You taught me a lot that day and I don’t think either of us realized it. UNC forever baby.” Tobin grinned from ear to ear. 

“From kids playing together in Jersey to college to national team, look how far we’ve come. Look how great you’ve become. It’s going to be weird not having you out there but I know you’ll always be supporting me. You always have been.” 

x-x-x

Lindsey rocked back on the stool, pulling one of its legs off the floor, unable to look up at the camera.

“I remember when Jill told me I’d be wearing 9 in Rio. I was angry, I was furious. Here I was taking a number that only two players in history ever wore. Both who I look up to more than, well anyone else. I stormed out and told Jill… well, I’m pretty sure I shouldn’t repeat it.” Lindsey grinned. “I stormed back to my room, I was rooming with Becky that time, she gave me space, or so I thought. Minutes later you came bustling in and laid on the bed next to me. You looked at me and said ‘two women have worn number 9, and  I talked with Mia she agrees that you deserve the number. Our number. Your number.’ I couldn’t say anything because really? Really? You two want me in your number? The number that means greatness? I also wanted to puke my guts up. Somehow I kept my wits about me and accepted it. It’s a lot to ask but I had a great coach. I’ll keep bringing pride and honor to the number, that's exactly what I thought that day. I promise to do that if I end up with the number 9. Do you and Mia proud.” Lindsey sighed. “I’m going to miss the hell out of you HAO.” 

x-x-x

“First I’m starting with, no I’m still not naming my daughter after you. No matter how much you beg or cry. I have well over 40 people saying the same thing to me every day and you might be the most spirited for it but sorry, not happening.” Lauren grinned running a hand over her stomach. 

“With that out of the way. What can I say about you? How long do I have? I don’t think I have enough time. I think I’ll talk about you off the field instead of on it. We all know you on it. So once I don’t even remember where we were or for what games but you, Amy, and myself had gone out to get breakfast, one of those rare days where we didn’t have team breakfast together.”  Lauren winked at the camera and chuckled. “You kept us on time, making sure we understood we only had so much time left before we had practice. I was half annoyed with you, half amused. We paid and started on our way back to the hotel, or so we thought. Come to find out, about twenty minutes later, we were completely lost. We walked around this city for well over an hour, trying to get directions but no one spoke English. You were sort of freaking out about missing practice. Then it hit you, football. You ran up to a gentleman sitting by a shop and pointed to your feet saying ‘football’ over and over and the man nodded and drew us a map. We walked to the stadium only to find it empty. Amy found a phone and called Ali to come find us and learn that our practice was canceled. I was left laughing my butt off at you, you were nearly panicking at the fact that we were late. Once you calmed down you started laughing yourself, full body laughter causing you to keel over. We kept laughing till Ali pulled up in a van. That was something I always admired about you, the ability to laugh at yourself. I couldn’t ask to know a better person. I love you and can’t wait for you to meet your newest niece, and spoil her. Spoil her rotten HAO just like you spoiled her mom and dad with your presence. Love you Heather.”

x-x-x

“Things I can say about Heather… I’m really glad she was on my team.” Hope chuckled. “All I know is every time I took the pitch and HAO was out there with me, it was a bit more relaxed of a game. I had a deep faith in her. She always came up in the best ways, exactly when we needed her. I remember countless games that you would just pick out someone on a run and magically the ball would appear at their feet. It was a pleasure watching you play. A greater one playing by your side.” Hope smiled sadly at the camera. “I wish I was there to send you off.”

“Off the pitch, though, that’s my favorite Heather O'REilly. Always kind to everyone, and always able to make us smile. The game against Japan where we should’ve won but drew instead, I remember so many of us were livid. Here you came strutting into the locker room, you grabbed the speaker that Ash brought and put some 90s pop on. I was already feeling lighter, then you pulled Pinoe up and Crystal and started dancing, and yes your right you aren’t the best dancer but you got a few laughs out of us. Soon you had nearly everyone up and dancing and laughing. You walked up to me and said ‘so what we drew it's not a loss, we move on and play again’ as you went to go to your locker you nearly fell on your ass, I caught you, you struggled against me before pulling me down in a heap on the floor and we both burst out laughing. It’s days like that I’ll miss you most. Thank you, Heather,, for always making me laugh and see the bright side of things.”

x-x-x

“So best advice I ever got came from you. ‘Stop running over people with no tacit, do it and make it look like you aren’t doing it’. That’s exactly what you told me a few months after I joined the team. I had no idea what the hell you meant.” Emily laughed, shaking her head. “I was still nervous and young and well scared. One evening you stopped me from leaving practice and told me to defend against you, so we did some 1v1 and I couldn’t get the ball away from you. You showed me simple things, ‘your feet need to be like this’ ‘make sure you watch for that’ ‘don't step into someone like that, you will draw the foul’ the hints were endless. Then I started applying them, my game improved. I improved. Your 1v1 saved my butt… I’m going to miss having that time with you. Thank you for taking the time to make me a better player. I wish I had been able to play with you for longer.”

x-x-x

“My Irish Soul Sister. I have no words to describe your greatness. Who is going to get coffee with me in the mornings? And hide me when I pull pranks? Who is going to cover for me!” Kelley laughed, running a hand through her hair. “You are the best friend anyone could ask for HAO you really are. You’ve always been there for me and promise to stay there for me.”

“So story time! I had a hard time narrowing it down but you helped me pick in a way. So when I was out with my ankle you called me nearly twice a week, just to check up see how I was. If you had time you’d fly out, you dragged me out to see movies and get coffee and act like life was actually normal, even if I felt like the world was coming to an end. You gave me pep talks telling me how you got through your broken leg. You helped me plot new pranks that we’d pull together when I got back. You convinced me to go on a date with my dentist who asked me out. I’m still not sure if that’s a pro or con really… it ended horribly so maybe… yeah its a con, don’t do that to a girl.” Kelley grinned. “Best of all though you taught me to just be me. Learn to laugh at myself, learn to embrace myself, learn to be proud of myself. I learned all of that from you. ‘Yeah, you’ll make mistakes but embrace them, learn and move on.’ You told me that once. You made me a much much better person and I promise you I will be visiting so much it’ll be like I’m never gone. Still got that guest bedroom open?” Kelley wiggled her eyebrows up and down, laughing.

x-x-x

“UNC days, that’s where I have to start. HAO was the one who talked us all into renting a house together our junior year.” Whit said grinning as she shook her head. “So there we were, Tobin, Ash, Allie, Kling and myself in a house. Heather had gotten out of it since she was graduated but dear god it was like she still lived with us. So  here we all are living high in this cramped house. So just picture living in a house with Ash and Tobin, great on the field, a bit irresponsible off the field. I loved every minute of it, though. Even the one time Tobin almost… ok fine actually caught the living room on fire. I wouldn’t have those memories without Heather pushing us to do it. At first, I blamed her but now I treasure them.” 

“Aside from UNC days, there are so many great memories I have with Heather. Thankfully I get to bug you every day in the off season, perks of living in the same area!” Whit grinned. “I’m lucky in that I don’t have to say goodbye, I get to keep you in my life. I know you’ll keep up with all of us but still, you’ve been such a good part of my life for so long it helps knowing that you aren’t far from me. So HAO I think sometime in October we can squeeze in a night and we’ll raise one together ok? Celebrate the beast you are. Enjoy retirement, or half retirement.” 

x-x-x

“How do you say goodbye to someone like Heather O’Reilly?” Carli asked, sighing. “I met Heather when I joined the team, after looking up to her for years. I’m not sure what it’s going to be like without you watching over us on the pitch and being out there with us and god I’m not ready to find that feeling out. I learned so much from you. Watching you play, completely fearless, running head on into every battle. I always admired you.”

“One thing I’m thankful for is you aren’t done. You’ll still be on the pitch for FCKC. You’ll still be beast moding it out there for them and you’ll get them back to the top next year.” 

“So they told me to find a story too, apparently talking about feelings is awkward.” Carli joked. “So one of my first years on the national team we had a game in New Jersey, and HAO was so excited, and was showing us places that she’d been, places she played growing up, all that stuff. All I kept thinking was ‘Oh I played there too’ or ‘Oh I know this place’ and I think she caught on to what I was saying to Hope at the time as we rode on the bus. Well we passed a... “ Carli thought about how to word what she was going to say. “Adult entertainment establishment and she joked she waitressed there for a bit, trying to catch me off guard I think. I joked back quickly ‘I never saw you working there’ and the whole bus fell quiet, staring at me. She looked at me and said ‘I was joking Carli…’ a bit shocked really and I just smirked and chuckled till finally she caught on and laughed. I’m pretty sure she even punched my arm later. I got her right back for her trying to get me. It was a good day. I’ll miss days like that.”

x-x-x

“What do I think of when I think of HAO? Fun, out of control, a great friend, I can go on and on. Top of the list though is instigator.” Kling said as she rocked back and forth on the stool. “So there was a year a bunch of us rented a house at UNC, and that year I learned HAO was an instigator. See HAO, you came over for a visit and somehow it was only Tobin and I home, that right there was a bad mix apparently. Well there we were hanging out with you and you said, ‘did you know when you burn hand sanitizer the flame is invisible?’ So naturally we go out and bought the biggest jug of the stuff we could find, put it in a bowl and well lit it on fire, or at least so we thought. Thing was we couldn’t see it. So you said we have to go to a dark room, and Tobin picked the bowl up and carried it to the bathroom, apparently getting too close to the curtains as we went. We caught them on fire unknowingly. Turns out yes, you were right, the flame is invisible unless it's in the dark.” Kling laughed. “Thing was the flames creeping up the curtains were not. You spotted them first and you shouted ‘your living room is on fire!’ We jumped into action pulling the curtains from the wall and stomping them out, laughing after it all. The room stunk and was pretty badly damaged, which is what Whit walked in on us taking care of… Somehow I convinced everyone it was all Tobin’s fault, sorry Tobs. That, however, is my favorite memory of HAO. Thanks for saving our house HAO, you instigator you.”

x-x-x

“HAO, you’re one of my favorite players to watch. Certainly, one of my favorites to have on the pitch with me. You’ve made me look really damn good at times.” Christen smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“I think I’ve learned the most from you off the pitch, though. You helped me in so many ways, you taught me to stop taking myself so seriously and stop putting some much pressure on myself. I would struggle and you’d come jogging up, bumping shoulders with me telling me ‘just relax Press, have fun. We’re playing a game after all.’ That always got me to calm down and somehow get the ball in the back of the net. I always appreciated those moments.”

“One of the other ways you helped me is by showing me to go for what I want. You talked about how much this sport meant to you but also how much it took from us. Holidays, family events, weddings, friends, relationships, so much. So when I needed advice you didn’t even need to be prompted you just gave it to me. I’m really thankful for that, you helped me change my life for the better and I can never thank you enough for that. So thank you, Heather, for everything. You’ve really impacted my life.”

x-x-x

“Best memory of HAO? Easy, her telling me its my choice to make.” Alyssa said as she leaned forward on her knees. “My sister was pregnant during the World Cup last year, I was thinking about flying home to be with her and my family said absolutely not. Well I wasn’t sleeping and I was nervous and I was a wreck. I wanted to go but I wanted to stay too. Finally, HAO who I was rooming with at one point threw a pillow at me. ‘Stop thinking so loudly!’ You yelled at me and I chuckled and rambled about my predicament and you grabbed my face and said ‘what do you want to do? It’s your choice. This is your life.’ So I quickly packed my bags ready to fly home. You even came down to the coaches room with me to explain everything. I knocked, Jill opened the door and I froze… you looked between me and Jill before jumping in. ‘This isn’t Cap’s room.’ You said, Jill not buying it for a second but let us go as you led me back to our room.” Alyssa shook her head.

“You saved my butt and showed me to make my own choices, to not be afraid of them. Even if I did duck out at the last second. Two days later I was a World Champion aunt. It was a good day, all made possible by you.”

x-x-x

“HAO, you are by far one of my favorite players, we haven’t been on the same pitch for long but you’ve always shined. I love watching you, sometimes I’m a bit jealous of the people at home because they get to see all the brilliance that is HAO, while I’m stuck on the bench or on the field with you. Don’t get me wrong I love being out there with you, but close ups of your epicness are my favorite.” Allie grinned. “You’ve taught me to read the game better, and really have helped me thrive, I’ve been doing so well on the club level because of you. I wish we had more time off the pitch together, we’ll get that later on. Good luck out there HAO.”

x-x-x

“Training, that was where I got to know HAO.” Crystal smiled laughing. “I still remember doing a 11v11 and we were on opposite teams. I’m pretty sure we were beating you guys 8 to 5. The ball landed at my feet and I was just about to start a run, only you stood between me and Ash. I was barreling down the field and you just ran up and scooped the ball up in your arms. Everyone was yelling and all I could do was laugh. You sat there ‘No, no more,’ you bopped me on the nose. ‘No more scores for you.’ you walked the ball back to center field and restarted the game, like nothing happened.”

“You always could make us laugh. But you kept us in check, if the attention was on me or anyone for a little too long you’d break it. It’s what I love about you girl, you always made sure everyone was equal. I’m going to miss your joking with us. You dancing, yes you are bad, I can teach you… please let me teach you. I love you girl. Enjoy retirement.”

x-x-x

“Heather… you’re my best friend, off and on the field,” Becky said, tears already in her eyes. “This is going to be so hard. I just keep telling myself that it's just the national team, I’ll see you at FCKC still. It’s not helping, though.” 

“Story time, so hopefully I don’t cry. When I joined the team I was constantly distracted on the pitch, I’d get yelled at to get my head in the game and I just couldn’t do it, even I didn’t know why. Then one day in the middle of a 5v5 you came running up to me and rolled my sleeves up. I tried shrugging you off, but you told me to try that. I played better that day than I had in weeks. Then it stuck. So there you go, that’s why my sleeves are always rolled up, thank HAO for it. Though you did say something about I needed to work on my guns if I was going to continue that habit so thank you for these too.” Becky joked flexing her arms, before leaning forward on the stool again.

“So thank you, Heather, thank you for being a friend, a leader, and one of the best players ever. Here’s to many many more years at FCKC together. Because I am not letting you leave anytime soon.”

x-x-x

“I’ve been lucky, very very lucky, in my lifetime on this team,” Christie said as she settled into her desk chair. “I have seen many come and go and a lot of you grow up. Heather, however, I watched you grow into the woman you are today. You were my first little kid that I tucked under my wing and kept going. You have inspired me to keep going so many times. You’ve inspired my girls, and so many other little girls and boy across the world. You are a world class athlete. It’s a hard thing to be on this team and you’ve done it for well over 200 caps. I am so proud of you Heather. No longer are you the tiny little shy 17 year old, you are the great leader that I knew you’d be one day and I’m very proud of you.” 

“You have been a game changer for all of us. Thank you for helping grow our game. I’ll see you out there again one day. You did good kid, really good.”

x-x-x

“Full circle, we’re going to hear that a lot this month.” Mia sat down on a couch running a hand through her hair. “The day I stepped off the pitch for the last time I told you it was your time, I was right. It was and look how well you did. You’ve killed it, girl. You’ve made me and so many others proud to hand our team to you. The great thing is I know you’ve helped set these girls up just like I set you up to take over for you. I’m not worried about our team, they are in good hands again. Our number will be in good hands.”

“Watching you all these years has been a blessing. You’ve killed it for so long. You’ve been that player people look up to, people look to when they need help, people trust. I’m so proud of everything you’ve done. I can’t wait to see what else life has in store for you. I hope it brings you as much joy as you’ve brought so many people. Thank you for taking care of our team for so long. Thank you for just being you HAO, I couldn’t have asked for a better, more upstanding woman to follow me up in the number nine.”

“Two people have worn that number for our team and I’m glad the other one was you. I love you HAO, go enjoy life.”

x-x-x

“Who has more tissues? I’m out of tissues, fuck.” Heather wiped her nose on her sweatshirt. “I hate you all.” 

“Do not,” Becky said hugging her.

“HAO hug!” Kelley shouted jumping on the woman, the whole team following suit. 

“I love all you dorks. I’m going to miss you guys.”

“We’re going to miss you too, HAO.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck this was hard. And long and my head hurts and Idk if I like this. So tell me what you think! I'm dead tired from this one. Too much emotion. I tried to keep it from having ships I think I failed. Thank god for HAO, she's the best, she deserved better. Oh also unedited so let me know if any mistakes are in here.


End file.
